Fish, Panda, Fire, Antelope and Spearow
by Waiyi
Summary: What happens if you add Rukia with the Beijing Olympic Mascots? And drag along Ichigo, her "credit card" with her on this family vacation with the Kurosakis. Read to find out...I suck at summaries. IchigoXRukia. Fluff. cursing warning. R


This is just from the inspiration I got from my sister bringing me back the Chinese Olympic mascots(Fuwa) plushies; **Bei**bei, **Jing**jing, **Huan**huan,** Ying**ying and **Ni**ni. Beijing Huan Ying Ni. Beijing Welcomes you. **北京欢迎你. **Yea I know its kinda unlikely for this but hey during Olympics every grudge is set aside to just have a good gaming experience.(The conflict about the rape Nanking still not forgivin but still kinda fuzzy about this)

Here we go! one-shot of Ichigo and Rukia in china. try to make it as fluffy as I can. Hopefully O.O.

* * *

"Why the heck did the old man insist on going to China!" Ichigo muttered to himself as he went with the crowd in the bustling streets. With this great amount of people in the streets, one could literally not walk and still travel a great distance. Ichigo would have rather stay in school instead of making up the work while his family was on vacation.

"Oh come on Ichigo, stop complaining" said Rukia using her sickening sweet voice. "Besides its a great experience, and its much safer in a way during Olympics"she said smirking.

It was about 2 days away until the Olympics games start, and tiananmen(pronounced- Tan-Ahh-men) square in the past couple of days has been packed with police men confiscating cameras if you take pictures of them, and short lived foreign protests. "Yea Ichi-ni, lighten up. Its not every day we see all the greatest athletes in the world all at once." Karin said "Heck its even more rare that the old geezer won a raffle of four tickets to the Olympics, that pays for plane and hotel altogether. So enjoy it while you can Ichi-ni"

Ichigo sighed as Rukia, Yuzu and Karin walked around the government directed tour sights, since the Kurosaki family went with a travel agent , that was also with the raffle. While walking, Yuzu ran to the front of the official Olympic store, where a person dressed up in a fluffy costume that had a giant head, with a blue supposedly hair that had yellow fluff balls stuck to its head and had the Olympic circle sign across its chest. " Kawaii" Yuzu squealed as she ran to hug the mascot, then Rukia followed to hug it as well. When that person in the suit hugged Rukia back, you can see a small vein pop forming onto Ichigo forehead.

"Oi, don't run off to hug it. You don't know where that costume has been and whos been touching it" Ichigo yelled. "Ne Ichigo, stop acting like you have a stick up your butt and have fun" Rukia said while flicking his forehead.

"Ouch that hurts bitch" Ichigo screamed. Good thing he said it in Japanese."Come on, hurry up" Rukia said as she grabbed his hand, dragging him into the store.

Once Rukia had hit the Olympic store, she found another love, of course not greater than Chappy. But the next on her list was Beibei, Jingjing, Huanhuan,Yingying and Nini. Within 5 minutes, Rukia had each humongous doll in her slim arms.

"Ne Ichigo would you pretty pleace buy these for me?" Rukia said using her sickenly sweet voice

"Ye-NO WAY IN HELL MIDGET" Ichigo then said as he saw the price tags of each other them. In Small print: 300 yuan (equivalent to 50).

"please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Fine, how about the tiny ones in the box set" Rukia siad pointing to the neatly packaged ones above his head.

"How much do they cost?"

"120 yuan"

"...Fine" Ichigo said as he went to ring it up.

"Here u go midget" Ichigo said handing her the bag

"Thank you Ichigo" Rukia squealed in delight as a rare smile spread across her lips. She then jumped up to hug him and kissed him on the cheek, causing the poor boy to blush.

"What was that for?!" Ichigo said scrambling away

Studying his expression Rukia's cute smile turned into a sinister grin. "Ne, Yoruichi was right, you are very innocent minded"

"Sh-shut up"

As Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu and Karin left the store, they found another costumed mascot in front of the store, Jingjing, a panda with leaves for a head dress. "So cute!" Rukia and Yuzu screamed as they attacked the mascot with hugs. Lets just say they malled it in 3 seconds.

"You just attacked that poor person, midget" Ichigo said absent mindedly as he stared at what was left of the poor person.

"What did you call me again" Rukia said with her bangs covering the front of her eyes.

"midget"

"thats it!" Rukia said as she round housed kicked Ichigo's face, leaving a very pink foot mark on his cheek.

"You bitch" Ichigo said trying to land a punch to her face but sadly missed.

"Oi you two knock it off, the police are staring at us" Karin ushered them down the street to the hotel that they were staying at. There their old man/guardian was in one of the two rooms. The rooms were nice, and almost all electronically activated, with motion sensered bathrooms to turn on lights, buttons to turn on reading spot lights and open drawers and TV cabinets. But the sketchiest part of it all were three things; bathroom, wall in between bathroom and what was in one to two drawers in the hotel. The shower was angled to be able to see the television while taking a bath, the wall separating the bathroom from the sleeping area was see though and there were grow up "goodies" in the drawers, which Rukia found, showed to Ichigo and Ichigo put back then washed his hands blushing.

* * *

When they went back to the hotel, they found Isshin at the lobby waiting for them. They were going to dine at one of the restaurants in the hotel. There they ate peking duck, dumplings and a weird kind of soup, and sweet manju buns.

"So how was your day around the city?"Isshin asked as he was putting together a peking duck.

"It was great otou-san, me and Rukia-chan bought cute dolls at the mascot store and got you a Huanhuan keychain" Yuzu chirped

"I got a bag" Karin said nonchalantly

"I got a key chain" Ichigo said in a monotone voice.

"Ahh I see" Isshin said smiling stupidly.

They quickly finished their dinner and headed back to their rooms.

"Okay new sleeping arrangements" Isshin chirped as he brought out a piece of crumpled not paper.

"Okay, now Yuzu would be sleeping in daddy's room, Karin gets her own bed and Ichigo and my beloved Rukia-chan would be sleeping in one bed, since I know my boy is too shy and innocent to be doing any thing indecent to my precious 3rd daughter, and I know that he loved her, even if he's dense about it" Isshin said, murmuring the rest starting with "since".

"What?!"

"Have a problem my boy? Don't worry, we are doing a rotation every day for these 3 weeks in China, so relax and try not to do any thing funny to my third daughter or you'll get a beeating hmm" Isshin said with a smirk.

Man this is going to be a hell of three weeks.

* * *

So how is it? Okay? Love it?

Okay to explain the Yuan. lets say some thing is like 30 Yuan, if u want to find the value of it in U.S dollors then divide the Yuan but roughly around 6. to it is 5 in U.S currency. About the camera thing above, yes the police in china, never mess with the ones in green uniforms, they will confiscate your camera if they catch you taking any photo's of them.

You can guess what the "goodies" In the hotel rooms are, they don't have it in every hotel, nor the angled bath tub but I'm basing it off what my sister told me from her experience with three totally different hotels.

thank you for reading. Review please.If you do then I'll consider expanding it. Here are the dolls and the descriptions link.

http : / / upload. wikimedia . org / wikipedia / en / 3/ 3a / Fuwa . png (close in the spacings..picture)

http : / / pinyin . info / news / 2005 / bei-bei -jing-jing- wel -wel -comes -comes -you - you /

Have fun watching Olympics and Zhai Jian ( good bye/see you later)

Waiyi

* * *


End file.
